1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental apparatuses, and more particularly to dental articulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental articulators are used in the field of dentistry, including the fields of prosthodontics, restorative dentistry, implantology, orthodontics, and oral surgery. Prosthodontics are used as a replacement or substitute for natural teeth. The field of fixed prosthodontics generally relates to nonremovable replacements or substitutes for natural teeth, such as bridges and caps. The field of removable prosthodontics includes removable dentures. Dental articulators are used in both fields in making these dental prostheses. Full-size dental articulators often have the ability to simulate closely the actual centric, lateral, and protrusive jaw movements of the patient in order that the prosthodontist may produce a comfortable and effective dental prosthesis. Unfortunately, these dental articulators are relatively expensive and are somewhat bulky to be conveniently held and manipulated in a user's hand. These dental articulators are typically stationary systems that remain on a support surface during use.
Handheld dental articulators are also used by prosthodontists. Unfortunately, handheld dental articulators have axes of rotation that do not adequately simulate movement of a patient's jaw. Thus, prostheses made with these articulators often do not properly fit when implanted or placed in a patient.